


Why Now?

by MoonxKitsune



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Pregnancy, This family deserves more content TUT, everyone is stressed, weird AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonxKitsune/pseuds/MoonxKitsune
Summary: What if Leon, Rachel, and four-year old Hershel Bronev were kidnapped by Targent? What if Rachel was pregnant with her second son?
Relationships: Rachel Bronev/Leon Bronev
Kudos: 2





	Why Now?

Leon rubbed Rachel’s stomach lovingly. Rachel smiled, and put her hand on top of his. Hershel was playing next to Leon, Leon checking on him every once and awhile.  
“Mommy?” Hershel asked, speaking up.  
“Yes sweetheart?” Rachel replied, turning her head to look at Hershel.  
“When will brother come again?” Hershel asked.  
“Your brother will come in about two months, Hershel.” Rachel answered, smiling. Leon picked Hershel up and put him on his lap. He took Hershel’s small hand and rubbed it against Rachel’s swollen stomach.  
“Your brother’s in there Hersh.” Leon said. He lifted Hershel up, his hands under his son’s arms.  
“Are you ready to become a big brother?” Leon said.  
“Yes!” Hersh chirped. Leon chuckled. Hershel and Leon were playing around when Leon heard a slam. He turned his head, unsure of where that came from.  
“Rachel, did you hear that?” Leon asked Rachel, who looked confused.  
“Yes.. I thought I was hearing things.” Rachel said softly. Hershel wriggled out of Leon’s grasp and went to Rachel, who immediately stroked his hair.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing..” Leon reassured Rachel and Hershel. A crash from outside the living room told a different story. Leon looked at Rachel with concern and headed out the living room.  
“Hershel, stay here okay? Mommy will be right back.” Rachel said to Hershel, getting off the couch and hastily walking out the room. 

Leon froze. Three intimidating men stood at the entrance. They broke down the door. Glass was on the floor, glistening like crystals. 

“Wh-who are you?! How dare you trespass into my house?!” Leon shouted.  
“Leon.. what’s going on? Who are these people?” Rachel asked timidly, walking from behind Leon.  
“Rachel..I don’t know-” Leon said, interrupted mid-way.  
“Bronev, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.” a man with light blond hair said. He was in the middle of the three men, arms crossed. The two men on each of his sides took out guns, ready to shoot. Leon’s eyes widened at the sight of the huge weapons. He felt a small grip on his pant leg.  
“Daddy..?” a small voice said from below. Leon looked down to see Hershel gently grabbing at his pant leg.  
“Go back to the living room, okay? Take Mommy with you Hersh, Daddy will deal with this.” Leon said calmly as to not frighten the young boy. Hershel stared at Leon, then slowly went to Rachel, who quickly hid him behind her.  
“What do you want? How do you know me?” Leon said angrily.  
“Why, you’re an archaeologist that studies the Azran, aren’t you Bronev? You’re bound to have some work on the Azran.” the man in the middle said. Before Bronev could respond, the man ordered three of his henchmen to look around the house.  
“Bring me any documents and relics you can find boys.” the man barked. The two men nodded and went upstairs. More thugs flooded inside the house, carrying a weapon bigger than Hershel’s body.  
“Boss, we found a whole office full of work!” a gruff voice yelled from upstairs. Leon could hear the thugs rummaging through papers, hearing a crash now and then. The thugs came back down the stairs, carrying a bulky bag.  
“Is this good, Boss?” a man said, looking particularly proud of his haul. “Boss” Blondie nodded.  
“Perfect. Bring that to the truck.” Blondie said, smirking. Leon looked back to make eye-contact with Rachel. She looked confused, and brought Hershel close to her every time a thug moved.  
“Now time to deal with you.” Blondie sneered.  
“What do you want with me and my family?” Bronev hissed.  
“Hmph. We would like to offer you a place in our rather humble organization, Targent. We study the Azran, and have a place for you.” Blondie said, arms crossed. Leon furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I’m sorry, but no.” Leon said.  
“I’m aware that you don’t know the consequences of declining our generous offer, so let me show them to you.” Blondie threatened. 

Leon felt himself being shoved to the ground. A heavy force came on top of his back, pinning him down. He looked up, and a heavy, buff thug had his foot on top of him. He saw soldiers surrounding Rachel and Hershel.  
“Don’t touch them!” Leon shouted a second too late. Hershel was being lifted up into the air like a helpless puppy. Rachel’s hands were bound together behind her back in seconds. Blondie took notice of her condition.  
“Ah, expecting are we?” Blondie poked Rachel’s stomach rather harshly with the head of his gun.  
“Please be gentle with them…” Leon pleaded; it wouldn’t do anyone good if he provoked the man.  
Leon felt his hands being tied together by a rope, and was dragged upright by his collar. He felt the cold breeze of the evening lingering everywhere. He saw Rachel shivering slightly as she was pushed out of the house. He felt someone pushing him out the door. Hershel was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for the small boy, and found him being dragged by the same thug that picked him up. They were pushed into a truck of some sort. Leon was forced down next to Rachel onto the cold floor of the vehicle. Hershel was thrown at Leon, and landed on Leon’s lap. He could feel the four-year old shaking with fear as the door was shut. They gagged the poor boy, and roped him as well, even if his small hands couldn’t do much. Leon looked at him with a calm face, trying to calm Hershel. He nuzzled Hershel with his forehead. The most Leon could do was to stay calm, for Rachel, Hershel, and his unborn son. Another thought came to his head; would his unborn son be safe? What if he died inside Rachel? Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo  
> no one makes fics of pregnant Rachel Bronev, soooo yeah  
> :'D


End file.
